


The Ravager

by Basched



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drinking Challenge, Drunk Sex, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escaping his life on Asgard, just for a moment, Thor meet the Star-Lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ravager

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kleinepfoetchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleinepfoetchen/gifts).



> This is a little Thunderlord fic for my friend Wordsncolours. Sorry it's late, but I hope you had a happy birthday and that you like what I've done. Basically it's a little prequel-ish to my Lord of Stars fic. 
> 
> Not beta'd or anything.
> 
> \----------------

He didn’t venture into these parts very often. When he was younger, when the duties and responsibilities of his life became too much, he would slip away to be amongst those who didn’t have royal blood or noble lineage. He spent what free time he had, with people who could make their own choices and be whom they wanted to be. 

His father called these other races common. It was a word that he disliked, because, unlike his father, he thought these people were astonishing. They were refreshing and mostly a joy to be around. Good and bad alike, they had a freedom he would never have. 

Such trips to the different planets, cities and towns, back then, meant he had to bribe Heimdall somehow, but thankfully the Gatekeeper never took or wanted anything the young prince of Asgard offered him. Heimdall kept his secret. 

He still did even now. 

Thor had changed out of his Asgardian armour and donned the most inconspicuous and casual Xandar attire he could find. Now he was in a place very different from the great halls of Asgard. There were lots of people in here, crowded and packed in around tables. He could hear so many different conversations but they were not any he was accustomed to. There were lots of loud voices speaking in different languages (all he could clearly understand and speak himself) but they were talking about things he never heard of back home. So many different cultures all in one place… it was refreshing, wonderful. 

So was the ale. 

“Hey. Can I buy you a drink?” 

Thor was momentarily startled and turned to who had spoken to him. 

What Thor first noticed about the man was his smile. It was a cocky, smug smile, the kind that usually made Thor weary. The man was slouching against the bar, with one elbow resting on the edge as he nursed a pint of half drunken ale. 

The young man had dark auburn hair and a beard of stubble. He wore a long maroon leather jacket over the top of a pair of clinging dark pants and an equally tight blue top. He had a weapon on his belt concealed beneath that jacket, and on his boots were miniature thrusters which, judging by the design (the simplicity of it), would give him flight. Around his neck hung some orange earpieces, connected with a long black lead to an audio device on his belt. It was a very attractive look, very cool as Darcy would say, but Thor knew his kind. He knew a Ravager when he saw one. This man was a thief, a scavenger. 

“Er… no. I’m fine.” Thor replied, kindly and sincerely. “Thank you.” 

“Oh.” That cocky grin vanished. 

The second thing Thor noticed about this man were his eyes.

A look of genuine disappointment overcame the twinkling arrogant confidence, which was bizarre, but then there was something else. This man was from Midgard… yet there was something in his eyes that said he was much more. Thor was intrigued, curious to find out what else this man was, but the fact that he was a Ravager was putting him off. A little. 

“Are you sure?” the man asked, getting up from the bar and approaching him, tentatively. Humbly. “Your glass is empty.” 

Thor looked into the bottom of his glass and then nodded as if to say _“why yes, so it is.”_ Understanding the slight jest and further rejection, the man held up his free hand and backed away. 

“Whoa, sorry. I wasn’t making a pass or anything.” There was a slight hitch in the human’s voice that told Thor differently. “I just…just wanted to buy a drink for the first Aesir I’ve ever seen walk into this dive.” 

Thor felt his pint slip from his fingers. The glass slid across the table he had been resting it on, but Thor’s reflex quickly grabbed it. He looked up and that cocky grin was back, along with an outstretched hand. 

"I'm that obvious?" Thor asked. 

The man grinned and shrugged his shoulders. 

"To most of this lot?" He jerked his thumb towards the crowd of people behind him. "They haven't a clue." 

The man wiggled his hand and Thor eventually shook it as was the Midgardian custom.

Suddenly Thor was bombarded with an overwhelming sensation. It was a feeling, an emotion that he had felt during his first experience with the Norns and when he had first picked up Mjolnir. It was a feeling of power and he felt so very very old. 

“The name's Peter Quill, but most folks know me as Star-Lord.” 

Star-Lord? 

The power rippling through Thor, through them both, continued to rise but it suddenly became new… he felt young, invigorated, and hyped with an enthusiasm he thought only the very young could have. When Thor had been banished to Earth, he had the exact same sensation meeting Jane, Darcy and Selvig. He felt it with the Avengers and the other heroes of that world, but none more so than Steve Rogers… his Captain. Until now.

The handshake ended and the reality of the bar and of everyone else around them suddenly came rushing back. Quill had introduced himself, had said his name but it was the other name that had Thor baffled. 

“Sorry? Who?” Thor felt his face scrunch up as he said that and the human’s confident stature, his shoulders, sagged. 

“Star-Lord, man!” Quill sighed with frustration. “That’s me. You’ve never heard of Star-Lord?” 

“You are of noble blood?” 

“Er… nope. Not even close.” 

“So who calls you this name?”

“Erm… okay, it’s just me at the moment. Though I am pretty confident I’ll get others to use the name soon. It’ll get around. After all… I am legendary.” 

Thor laughed. How could he possibly pass up the opportunity to have a drink with this man? Wasn’t this Lord of the Stars the very reason he wasn’t in Asgard right now?  
Thor rose from his chair and picked up his glass, he then wrapped an arm around the Star-Lord’s shoulder. 

There it was again. 

Their contact brought back the amazing surge of power, along with the feeling of being so old and young at the exact same time. Again… it very much like when Steve touched him, but this was stronger, more intoxicating. 

“I think I will accept your drink, Lord of the Stars.” He said, softly. “But would you allow me to buy you one in return? Or more than one?”

“What are you suggesting? Because if you think we’re gonna have a drinking match, no way! I know how much your kind can drink. I’ve heard the stories and I know I haven’t got a chance!”

Thor thought he did. If he was right about who Quill was... there was a very good chance this man could drink him under the table. 

“Do you care to place a wager on that?” 

Quill smiled. 

Thor had to admit it was a handsome smile.

\-------------------

There had been a bet. 

He remembered knocking back his 30th pint of ale. 

He recalled listening to some music via Quill's orange earpieces, learning (and singing loudly) all the words to "Cherrybomb" after a single hearing. 

Things went a bit hazy after (20) more pints of ale and his entire hip flask, but now he was naked, atop this Star-Lord and buried deep within him, ravaging him with a lust he didn’t know he had pent up inside. The force and power of their clashing sweating naked bodies was immense…more than what normal Midgardians should be able to do let alone endure. Thor did everything his experience with men had taught him and after a while he had Quill shaking and babbling incoherent words of warning as he emptied over them both. 

Thor followed not long afterwards and he collapsed in Quill's arms, panting for breath, smiling and laughing as their hands stroked over each others sticky torsos. Thor didn't know for how long they continued to move and touch with such gentle tenderness but eventually they were calm, still and quiet in an entangled embrace that was immensely comfortable. Soothing.

“How did we get here?” Thor asked, his voice muffled as his mouth kissed over the red bite-marks on Quill's neck. 

“Well… we left the bar, somehow, and we walked or rather staggered several blocks through the town and found this place.” Quill’s voice slurred a bit. “We got a room, somehow we got up the stairs, though I remember we did break something… a wall or banister? It doesn't matter because viola, here we’re are, all naked and totally sexed up.” 

It wasn’t what Thor meant by that question, but the response did make him smile. He wanted to know the details of their first kiss, because who initiated it was more than little vague to him. Quill didn't look as if he would remember either if that drunken sex grin on his face was anything to go by. Thor was certain he would remember in the morning, so he didn't bother asking again. 

Thor instead continued to enjoy this moment, to look at him and commit to memory (as much as his drunken state would allow) every detail about this man. His post-orgasm smile, the sound of his breathing and his laughter. Thor loved it. Thor loved how Quill’s muscles felt beneath his hands… the way he twitched as Thor kissed him, purposely tickling him with his beard. He loved the feel of Quill's cock in his hand… how hot and wet Quill felt…how hard he was getting as Thor worked him. He loved how Quill bit his lip and clawed his hands through Thor's hair.

Suddenly, Thor was pushed onto his back. Quill turned him easily and was now pushing his legs open wide, swaying and nearly toppling over in the process. Thor chuckled and tried to help steady him, but his hands were pushed away from Star-Lord’s hips. Quill drunkenly reached for the bottle of lube on the floor next to the bed, the bottle that neither one of them could remember purchasing. Quill retrieved it without incident, returned in a labouring crawl and with his free hand rose one of Thor’s legs into the air to gain access. 

Warm wet lube dripped over Thor's ass. Fingers smeared it all over his hole, a couple of tips probed inside with shallow and slow insertions, and those amazing fingers played with it making Thor extremely hard. He was tensing a lot with anticipation of being entered, he was quivering at the ravishing kisses to his leg and at the touches against his erection, but when Quill said he was about to begin, Thor didn't hear his warning. The Star-Lord pushed inside him, deep and slow. 

Thor moaned. There was a moment of stillness between them and then he gasped, caught unaware again, as Quill moved with gentle (and slightly wobbly) motions. He stayed slow at first, but as they both became adjusted to one another, or as adjusted as any drunk couple could, Quill began to quicken and harden his thrusts. 

The Star-Lord was powerful and relentless. Even when the sweat was pouring off the both of them, it looked as if he wasn’t tiring. This was no mere human… but what other heritage he had, Thor couldn’t fathom or recognise it. 

Peter Quill was a mystery, but the joy, the pleasure and the pain of being filled like this by him… Thor didn’t want it to end. 

The bolt of lightning that impacted with the room very nearly did end it, for it startled both men, and instead of breaking apart they rolled off the bed. The impact of Quill on top of him, and in him, elicited howling bellows from their mouths, screams that were thankfully drowned out by the thunder that followed the lightning, screams that turned again into laughter. 

“You all right?” Quill asked. 

Thor nodded. He was. Just about. 

Thor momentarily closed his eyes and waited for his breathing to even out, but with Quill still inside him, feeling his wet flushed skin beneath his clawing fingers and the soft lazy kisses, nothing was settling. The power hadn’t gone yet. There was an energy and vigour within them that large amounts of alcohol and a fall off the bed had no effect on. 

There was a power in the young Star-Lord and Thor wanted to experience it all. 

“You want me to continue?” 

Yes. Because there was no way he was going back to Asgard anytime soon.


End file.
